


Louie, Della and his dreams.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Louie duck loves his mother, Della duck. But its more then a mother son love. He has intimate love for her. While Della gets massages from a massues, Louie learns the trade while practicing on another older lady until Dellas massue leaves laving Della without one until Louie steps in. It turns into more then just a simple massage though as Louie attempts to get exactly what he wants unaware his older brother Huey has these same feelings but hasn't yet had the ducking balls to act on them, at least until he sees Louie succeed... ((Meaning he wont actually act on them until the next part of this storyline))
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Louie, Della and his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, Huey is in the story but only at the end where we see that....you'll see

Hello, my name is Louie Duck, I am twelve years old, normal duckling height and maybe a little leaning towards the heavier side of my weight, I have a normal duckling penis that has the promise of being slightly longer by the time I'm a fully grown adult and I am in love with my mother. Let me explain. All mothers are beautiful to their sons but my mother was not just beautiful to me, she was beautiful to many other boys my age and she was the point of my lustful masturbations. Yes, ever sense I turned twelve and seen my mother, after she returned from the moon and my brothers and I got used to having a mother again, in the bathroom naked as the day she was born, every inch of her was sculpted to entice the male mind and thicken the male penis and even though I was her son, I had a penis and it wanted her.

Mom (Della Duck) works as both our mother and an adventurer with us. Plus, I think she's Daisy Duck beautiful. She is four foot three and had a nice figure, an ample, rounded yet firm ass, breast that were a B-cup and a vagina that protruded in the front of her shorts, if you knew how to look, that cried out to be licked and sucked on. Mom also shaved her cunt, or had it waxed but I never seen a hint of hair on her or in the underwear I jacked off into constantly. Mom had white hair that bobbed just above her shoulders and a look that was always intense. Even in her soft look she seemed to have purpose in what she did, purpose that more than not echoed in her actions and many times I would cum in her underwear after I knew she had worn them all day long. Many times, I would cum wondering if she sucked penis with as much determination, despite the fact, I never saw her bring any guys or girls' home. The problem was, I was her son, one of three, and though we wrestled around in tickling challenges and seemed to do everything else together, she was my mom and her objectiveness never seemed to falter, not like mine did and that innocents made me want to dominate and fuck mom even more.

Now at twelve, I was no longer just happy with my fantasies about sex with my mother, I was constantly hard with the need to own her and although I really wanted her to want that from me too, I was willing to overlook that small luxury of love and desire for lust and domination.  
I know what you are thinking, poor sick kid, can't get a girlfriend and has turned toward his mother for fear of being rejected. Not even close. I'm slightly lazy and with my mom being so beautiful, why go anywhere else? Plus, I have just had this deep seated need to be my mother's lover and my goal was to accomplish that before my next birthday.

Now mom has a massage three times a week and I have been taking lessons from her masseuse Abagail, she is a knockout and wow, always  
gives me a hard on but she is not the point of my desire. Anyway, I told her that my "girlfriend" runs a lot and she gets all knotted up and I wanted to do something to help her out and Abagail thought that was a wonderful thing, wishing she had a boyfriend that was as  
attentive towards her and was more than happy to show me the basics. So, I observed while she massaged my mother. Mom was always naked and had two shammy like cloths that wrapped around and clung together like Velcro only much finer and softer. One covered her mid-drift and another her breast. The material formed and clung like an outer layer of her feathery flesh. I have to say that the first time I watched her work my mother over, I came in my shorts. I rarely wear shorts by the way.

I always had a clear visual of her breasts, the way her areolas rose slightly above her feathery flesh and connected to her long nipples like thick round erasers that pushed up a teeny bit but when she was aroused they would gain another bit more, thickening and I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to gobble those breasts. I also had a visual of mom's vagina as well. The shammy clung and formed onto her inner labia lips which always seemed to be full and protruding from her outer labia. Usually an easy inch, maybe an inch and a half and though it was not pristine, the outline did give me the understanding that her vagina looked like an unfolding flower. I often wondered if our dad, wherever he is, was always on that. Mom was an absolute goddess.

What Abagail did not know was that I had also been looking into books about massage and different techniques, using the base understanding that, as she was teaching me, I was practicing on a “teacher” (( an older woman I knew who actually wasn’t a teacher)) who I had told my family was tutoring me in business things and that I was getting quite good with my hands. Well good enough that as I practiced on my “teacher”, it was always while her husband was out playing golf or at the hospital working. 

I told her that I was thinking of becoming a professional masseuse and would love someone to practice on. I knew she was a runner. At five-eight with a light complexion, naturally platinum hair and a very athletic body that always screamed "Touch me!", she was the perfect women to practice on and when she bent over, she was, well let's just say, I always wanted to fuck her, not dominate her, but fuck her, definitely. I had acquired shammys like the ones that Abagail had and used them. The first day of giving this older lady a massage was awkward at best. She was willing to help me learn and the leg rubs I had given her let her know I had some talent in my hands. Still, when she laid on the table naked except for the shammys covering her most modest possessions, she told me, "Okay Louie, no monkey business or we are done and no one can know what's happening, even as innocent as it is, I could get into big trouble or even lose my job!"

"Yes, I promise, no funny stuff and I promise, my beak is sealed." And that was just what it was, no funny stuff. She had nice breasts, but pointy,  
not round like my mothers. She did respond however, when I touched close to them and her already pointy breasts were tented nicely with her erect nipples. Her vagina was not unshaved. She had an ample amount of platinum-feathery pubes that seemed to find their way to the outer reaches of the shammy and her vagina was not long like moms but round and concaved so that only a small amount of her labia would show. Her clitoris was thicker and pushed the top of her vagina up so when she got turned on it grew and became damp with lustful juices. Her ass was round but a bit longer than moms, yet just as firm.

I had enjoyed learning on the older women for two weeks, three days a week and my hands had quickly gained strength to do what was needed to prolong any part of the massage, for as long as needed to make her relax under my touch. Today I looked at her as she lay on the table, stomach down. Abagail and been talking about this guy she met and how they had been giving each other hot oil massages. She talked about how erotic it was to feel him working the oils into her flesh and how when he was done, she wanted to return the favor. She would blush then say to me as I asked further about it, "Well, that's personal."

Anyways, I understood what she had meant and so as I looked at this older lady, I thought, today I want to give you an orgasm. And told her of the hot oil treatment I had learned of. "Oh my, that sounds so yummy, I mean nice." She said with a blush. "Then would you like to try it?" I asked, pulling coconut scented massage oil from my bag. "Oh yes, I love coconut." She chirped. It was another thing Abagail told me. "Nearly all women love the coconut scented oils." Then she gave me a wink like she knew something.

Warming the oil, I started on the older ladies webbed feet and within seconds she was purring my praises and her legs even relaxed enough to allow me to have a nice look under her shammy. She had a nice anus, a little pink spot just behind her vagina and as I worked her feet then started on her calves, her legs opened even more. I could see the pinkness inside her vagina and how her labia lips moistened and swelled the more I rubbed the warm oils into her muscles. Slowly I worked my way up to her upper thighs and was rocking my thumbs only inches from her now weeping vagina. I would massage there and then, reinforcing my massage, I would go back to the feet and work back up. I could tell she was breathing shallow and moaning.

My penis was as hard as it had ever been and seeing the platinum feathery hairs on her vagina move to my ever so close encounter was causing me to leak precum into my shorts. So, I took pity on myself and moved up to her lower back. Immediately she complained. "What about my butt?" she asked pushing it up a little. From where I was standing, it opened her anus up just enough to make it kiss. I really wanted to kiss it back, then suck on it, then eat her vagina and then fuck her in that order. I took a breath and said. "I can't do that; I would have to remove your shammy covering your butt and well....." I let the rest hang in the air. There was a hesitation and then she asked in an almost  
Whisper. "Please, just this once!"

Bottom line, no pun intended, who was I to argue. "Okay, but remember you are the one who asked." I said, slowly lifting her shammy off for dramatic effects thus receiving a nearly inaudible gasp. I made sure the oil was really warm but not hot and drizzled it over the length of both feathery butt cheeks and into the valley of her feathery crack. I laid my hands on her feathery buns and closed my eyes imagining they were moms. I was rewarded with an instant hard on. I then began to work the oil in first on the larger feathery Gluteus Maximus so she would receive the full benefit of the massage and felt her tighten her muscles.

I reminded her to relax and she did. Using my thumbs as a guidance tool, I then slid my hands down and worked the interior of the Maximus, rotating it back around over the full surface and up to the Medias muscles at the top of the Maximus before going back down again. Each time I stopped, my thumb was only a centimeter from the anus and each time I felt it quiver. The older women moaned and pushed her ass up slightly as my thumbs moved over her anus. I pressed down as I felt her push up and was rewarded with one of my thumbs entering her anus to the first knuckle. I heard as much as felt her whimper as my massage motion moved over the large muscle again. Again, my thumb pushed into her anus as my other thumb pushed ever so slightly close by. I was rewarded this time with what could have been perhaps an orgasm. I added more hot oil to the folds of her feathery ass, this time going directly to her anus, pushing my thumb deep into her. I began to fuck her anus with my hand as the other found two fingers pushing deep into her vagina.

She pushed her ass into the air and spread her legs wide. Fucking her vagina with two fingers soon found a third as I pulled my thumb from her anus and began to kiss and fuck it with my tongue. The older lady was whimpering and at times, almost crying as my tongue darted in and out of her anus and my fingers continued to fuck her furiously. "Oh my god Louie, we can't be doing this." She panted all the time humping her ass against my tongue. I added more oil to both my hand working on her vagina, the vagina itself, and her asshole. Then added a fourth finger. Now I was sliding half of my hand six inches into her vagina and she was cumming. "Uuunnnnnn! Fuuucck! Looouuuiieeeeee!" she moaned as I added my thumb, pushing deep into her vagina eventually fisted my hand. Pounding in and out, I opened wide to cause a stop motion, then fisted and pushed deep back and forth going wrist deep, whispering as I fucked her. "I bet this is what it feels like to have a big duck fuck you!" and I felt her cum. Her vagina clasped tight against my wrist and she humped her ass against my tongue. I pushed as much of me into her as I could and felt the tremors on my hand and face. "Uuuumfff! Pleeasseeee Ffffuuuck! Meee Louie!"

I pulled myself free of her and quickly began to undress. My shorts came down first followed by my tighty whites which were both kicked to the side when they hit my ankles. I then pushed my throbbing penis, I’m about 2-2 1/2 inch when erect, deep into her hot vagina, even though it had been stretched with my hand and wrist. Despite this, her vagina grasped my penis and drew me deep inside her exciting me further. I was on a new high and fucked her deep and long through three more orgasms. Then, imagining I was fucking my own mother, I came hard, deep inside the older lady’s fertile vagina. I held my penis deep inside of her massaging vagina for as long as I could in hopes that my seed would take and create a bastard child that I could use to fuck her with later.

"That was amazing." She moaned as I pulled my penis from her vagina and was happy to see no cum oozing out after. I bent down and kissed her anus again and said. "Next time I want to fuck you in the ass too." What did I have to lose? She surprised me and said. "Oh my god Louie, you can fuck me anytime you want." I had seduced my first woman through massage. After my erection quickly returned, I continued to  
fuck her, each time making sure the cum I injected into her, remained inside of her long enough to seed a ripe egg, of there ever was one. There wasn't. And then, later down the road, it happened. her husband found out and made her stop seeing me. Luckily, he didn't come see me, possibly because she hid me so well from him, and Abagail ran away with her boyfriend to get married in France.

Abagail had hinted more than once that this was the case and each time, she went over what I had learned, she would smile and say. "One of these days Danny, you will have to show me just how well you have honed your talent." "I would love to get my hands on you." I would reply  
meaning just as it had sounded and then she was gone, I was sure she would be back eventually but for now it had opened a door for me and I was going to put it to use. I waited until I was sure mom had missed two of Abagail's normally scheduled massages and I could tell she was feeling the tension. Also, I wanted to act fast enough that she didn't have time to find another masseuse. Mom was working the tight muscles in her legs and I knew the hills and all the walking were taking a toll on her.

She sat in the family room with her feet up on an ottoman and rubbed her slightly swollen ankle. I sat down on the ottoman and placed her feet in my lap. Mom gave me a look and started to pull her feet back. "It's okay Mom." I said and circled her lower calf like Abagail had taught me and worked the stress out. "Louie, we shouldn't really do this." She said but I shushed her and continued. After a moment mom gave a sigh of contentment and I felt her relax in my hands. "It's okay Mom, I know with Abagail gone your muscles don't get the relief they are used to, so let me help." I moved up to just below her knees and worked my magic and she was responding so well, her legs would part just enough to give me a glimpse of my goal. Her skirt and panty covered cunt was right there; I could smell the aroma of her sex and it drove me crazy with lust.

I wanted to impregnate mom, but not like I had almost done to the old lady. I didn't want to control her with guilt, I wanted to own her, I wanted her to proclaim that she was mine, the most out of the three of her sons, and if that meant getting there with massages and lust at first; so be it. "You are such a good boy Louie." Mom said and seemed to relax a little more and with that her legs opened just the slightest, giving me a bit more of a view of her shorts and panty clad cunt, her thick lips mingled with the soft fabric. I had a painful hard on. My desire must have gotten the best of my judgement, my hands slipped up to her inner thighs and she moaned, opening her legs. Now her vagina pushed deliberately against the crotch of her clothing.

I massaged down to her ankle and back up, each time she exhaled and seemed to slump further down. With that, her legs opened more and more and now I could almost make out the pucker of her asshole and the enlarging clitoris at the top of her vagina through her clothes. The aroma was so much different than usual. Mom was horny and I had caused that. I had moved to her ankle again when mom closed her legs  
and sat up, her face was pink with blush and she said. "Um, well thank you Louie, that was wonderful, but, um, I need to get dinner on."

"Oh, sure Mom." I said and watched her flatten out her shorts before getting up. "I have some homework anyway." I lied, watching mom walk away, savoring the roundness and sway of her ass before I could take it no more. I got up and headed for my bedroom, locking the door  
behind me. Checking to make sure my two brothers weren't in the room with me, I pulled my painfully erect cock out of my shorts and underwear, masturbating to the memory of her scent, the almost visual of her anal pucker and her eatable vagina. I came like a rocket with no more than a dozen strokes of my penis

The next day or so mom seemed a little distant and I was sure she either knew or suspected I was delighting my hormone overdosed imagination on her nether regions. I said nothing and acted as I always had. By day five I was sitting in the family room just zoning out to my own thoughts when mom sat down across from me and put her feet on the ottoman again. "Louie?" she asked as if worried I would reject her before she had a chance to ask me anything. I looked up and smiled, happy to see her sitting with me again I replied calmly but delighted. "Yes mom?" "Baby, would you please give mommy a foot massage again?" she asked, I could detect her uncomfortableness in asking so I hesitated but only for a second or so and nodded. "Sure Mom, long day?" I asked moving over to the ottoman, and placed her feet on my lap.  
"It's been a bad couple of days' baby." She said giving a pleasant sigh of relief as I worked my magic. Granted, while she did have two legs, almost, to work on, my mom only had one foot.

"You know Mom, all you ever have to do is ask and I'll be glad to do whatever helps you out." I said, really meaning what I had said and started on her right foot. I could feel the tension, thick and hot deep inside of her foot and excused myself. "I'll be right back Mom, please don't go anywhere." I said making my way to the kitchen. Behind me I heard mom say something but remained as she was. We have hot-water in the kitchen and I filled a pan with hot water and added just enough cold to make it a tad warmer than shower hot and came back with two dishtowels and a bath towel over my shoulder. "What's all of this?" Mom asked as I sat down and dropped the two dishtowels into the water while I folded the bath towel in my lap. "Something that I promise will make your foot feel wonderful Mom, I promise." And with that I picked up her right foot again and using the dishtowel, I rang it out and gently wrapped her webbed foot in the first towel and then ringing out the second even better I covered the first to help hold the heat in while I worked on her lower calf and ankle in the process. "Oh my!" Mom moaned delightfully. "Where in the world did you learn that?" and moaned with my hands working her calf and ankle.

"Truth is, I was in to what Abagail was doing so while she was here, I had her teach me a thing or two about massage and then I took online classes and read books. This one came from a Japanese masseuse who wrote about and said it was a wonderful way to relieve the stress from  
tired feet." As I explained this I moved down to her foot and began to massage it. It was true, I felt the difference and apparently so did mom as she snuggled down into the chair almost purring and let me work. As I removed the towels, I set them back into the hot water and then wrapped the right foot again. Mom was moaning her approval and her legs once again relaxed more, spreading just ever so slightly to tease me with the treat I desired. "That's wonderful, my own professional masseuse." Mom joked as I worked her right foot and calf. "All you ever have to do is ask Mom." I said. My hands just below her knee and I could smell the aroma that was her, fresh and yet somehow musky, vagina. I wanted to move up and have her, to push my lips into her cunt and taste her as she came in my mouth but patience is a virtue they say and even though I had set my deadline to making mom mine, I also knew I would have to bide my time.

After a bit I unwrapped the right foot and proceeded to massage it the way I had done so before. Then, I worked her calf again and mom relaxed. Her underwear was powder blue, a pair I had not seen and the leg was ruffled with the slightest frill but what really caught my eye was the slight damp spot just above her vagina. Mom was being turned on by what I was doing. For the briefest second, I dreamt of pushing my face into her vagina before returning to the task at hand. I then dried mom's foot and wrapped the towel over my shoulders. "All better?" I asked picking the pot up to take it back into the kitchen and hide my enormous erection.

"Oh, done already?" Mom asked, relaxed, and a little saddened that I had stopped, but stopping for me, was not optional. It had to be necessary before I ruined it all. "Sorry Mom, I have some homework." I said and headed to the kitchen. As I was leaving the room, I heard mom. "I wish my other sons were as attentive as Louie is." I am sure she was just thinking aloud but it made my head swell with pride and my cock jump with lustful hope.

This went on now nearly every day for the next two weeks and I was always delighted to see the wet spot that reminded me that it was my touch that had turned her on. Mom seemed to relax easier and faster as time went on. She was almost spread wide and I, at one brief moment, though I could see the edge of her labia ready to expose itself before I stopped making sure I didn't move too far, too fast, yet.  
In the process of this, I had talked my family into letting me buy a massage table and oils with the explanation that I had been studying and I planned on going to the beach this summer and setting up shop. Being a little suspicious, the family grilled me on my knowledge of the human body. Once convinced I actually knew what I was doing, they were done and seemed to want me to go away.

Well, determination paid off and before I would go away to get what I needed, not only had they agreed to let me get the table, they let me get the essentials too, oils and two sets of shammys, yellow, greens and a blue. I purchased a third one on my own, it was mauve color and slightly transparent but not so much that you would notice until it was laying on a surface. 

For a week I had been giving that older lady free massages as a distraction. I fucked her nearly every time I worked on her to keep me from moving on mom too fast. When she told me that she and her husband were moving across country because he was transferred to a better position, I made sure I fucked her good several times and was glad there would be no extra pressure around to interfere with my desire to own my mother. Well none except the possibility of one of my brothers, Huey. He currently didn't seem to care about all this but if he did find out, he might want a piece of the action. I know that sounds cold, but the older lady was never the goal. She was an experiment that worked too well and now it was time we both moved on. I kissed her goodbye and told her that if she was ever in need and I could help, I would. That seemed to bring a smile. Then, I went home.

I was exhausted from moving the table and my bag of equipment around without the aid of a car and of course I had given the older lady a hell of a massage and fucked her on top of everything else. I wanted to put my table and supplies in the closet and take a shower, maybe get a quick nap in before mom got home but it was not to be.

Mom walked in the door just as I opened the closet to put the table away. When she saw the massage table, she smiled. "You really weren't kidding about becoming a masseuse, were you?" I smiled at her. Mom always made me smile and just like now, my penis was getting hard, something else she always did to me. "Yeah, no jokes here mom." Then I remembered that it was an hour before mom normally got home. "Why are you home so early Mom?" I asked and then thought something must have happened while she was out. "Are you alright?" I thought that if someone hurt her, I would kill them.

Mom seemed to blush a little and said. "Actually, I was hoping you were around." "Me?" I asked and thickened my smile. "Well I'm flattered that such a lovely woman would think of me." I said partly joking but mostly trying to sound truly flattered and I think mom seemed to take it both ways. "I was in the grocery store and strained." She trailed off, her blush thickening as she seemed not to be able to speak. "You strained what Mom?" I asked and her blush moved down her body. "My- my rear-end." she finally said and chuckled with a bit of a grimace at the end. Then mom shook her head. "Never mind Louie, I'll just get some pain pills and go to bed for a bit."

She started to walk past me and I could tell her gluteus really hurt her. "Mom, don't be silly, let me work you over and I'll have you back on your dancing feet in no time." I said and could tell she was considering it so I continued to explain. "Look Mom, I'll set my table up in the family room and you can dress down or I have shams if you prefer." This got mom thinking, maybe even doubting how good the idea of getting undressed around her son would be and I could see it in her eyes. "I'll start with the calf and work my way up. I'll get your calf and thigh muscles to loosen up just a bit. Then see if we can't take some of that pain out of the Gluteus Maximus. Then I'll work the other non- effected side, what little you still have, to create a nice balance to help you heal faster. After that, I'll start it over again with a hot oil massage and you will be right as rain, I promise." "You sound like Abagail Louie, but still, you're my son."

I had to think of something, I was still losing her, thus I suddenly grumbled. "So, because I'm your son, one of three, you don't have any confidence in me?" I asked and moved the table further into the closet. "That's fine, go take your damn pills, but don't take pain pills Mom, take some Ibuprofen and take a hot shower." I said offering her an alternative but then added. "I'll work with people who want my help and at least believe in me." "Louie, that's not what I meant." Mom said suddenly taken aback by my statement. "What I meant to say is that, well you are only twelve and-"

I didn't let her finish, I put the table the rest of the way in and closed the door then looked at her like a heartbroken puppy. "So, you not only think I'm inept, you think I'm an inept child." I turned to leave and stopped and looked back at mom. "Well, I'll have you to know that not only has this useless child passed the test for my license to be a masseuse but the family, especially Huey, grilled me on my knowledge of the human body and Abagail tested me and all three said the same thing; I am mot useless!"

My heart was beating a mile a second. I knew I was pushing the right buttons but still was not sure how mom was responding to it. I turned and started to walk away when to my joy, mom spoke. "Louie, I- I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said. I stopped and turned back around. "The way you work on my feet and calf is amazing, I shouldn't have even questioned you." Mom took one of my hands and held it in her warm fingers lovingly. "Please baby, would you help your old mom out."

My hopeful heart was floating again but keeping with my present state of prideful-anguish I sighed. "Sure Mom, but." I said trailed off and then decided to say it anyway. "You're not old, not to me." Not wanting any awkwardness to set in I asked. "Where do you want to do this at?"  
Mom looked around and pointed to the room next to her bedroom which was upstairs. "That will be good, I can change and, oh did you say you had shammys?" "Four colors to choose from." I said, still keeping the excitement from my voice. "Yellow, greens and blue, I also have a lavender one." "Oh, I love lavender, please, that one." Mom said. I walked back to the closet and pulled my bag out, reaching in I handed mom the lavender shammy and then grabbed the table. "Are you sure about this Mom?" I asked moving the table from the closet. "I know this family..." Mom cut me off brashly. "Stop it Louie, I already apologized." She said and limped away with the shammys in hand.

I set the table up in the room mom suggested. I put the oils in the heater before wiping down the table with a lilac scented scrub that I used to make sure the table was clean and to eliminate any scent of sex. Finally, I was ready. I heard my mother emerge from her room. "Do you want me face down?" she asked as she entered the room. I turned to see my mother with the special Shammys and I have to say they worked wonders. I could clearly see and not just the outline but different shades of the different colors of moms breast, areolas and nipples which, had the shammys not been there, would have only been ne color, pink. They were as breathtaking to me as ever and I was glad I was standing away from mom so she couldn't see my penis thicken.

"No Mom, I want you face up so I can work a little bit on your neck and shoulders. Trust me, when everything starts to relax, this will make it all that much better." I had an electric table, this made it easier for mom to slip onto the table which I could then raise her to the needed height. Mom's mid-drift shammy worked as well as the one on her breasts worked. When she laid on the table, the material formed to her long delicious vagina like a nearly transparent glove. As a result, I felt a churn in my balls and the pressure of fluids that would ease from the tip of my penis to lubricate.

The first touch to my mother's flesh even though it was her shoulder and not her breast, nearly caused me to cum in my shorts, I held on and worked her neck and shoulders, feeling the tension ease. Mom occasionally moaned out in pleasure and I could tell she truly enjoyed what I was doing by the way her nipples hardened. I wanted to wrap my lips around her areolas and suck while my tongue danced on her nipples but even more, I wanted my mother to offer them to me. I soon felt the nodules of tense muscle give way and knew it was time to switch. I lowered the table down and then slipped out the face pillow so she could rest flat. Mom switched positions and laid back down. As she did, I watched her every move. Calmly and calculatedly, I observed, while I obsessed in my brain what I wanted to do to her and how I hope she would react the way I'd like. I now set my goal in action with one determination. I wanted to own my mother, to be her everything and that I needed to be more than ever, more than a "son" for her. I started on her calf working them just until I could feel them warm up and then went up to mom's lower thighs.

By now mom was moaning, responding to my every touch. Her cloth, like a thin blanket of snow, gave me a wonderful view of moms vagina and anus. Her labia had thickened and was nearly standing out from her vagina, emitting a damp line along its crest which seemed to pucker and open and close as if her vagina were kissing at me and mom's anus played the same scene as had the older ladys. I moved up to her upper thigh and gluteus and started working the stress away. As my hands worked the inside of her thigh, only centimeters from her vagina and anus, I heard mom's moans become more urgent and felt her muscles tighten as an orgasm rolled through her body. She whimpered as my fingers once again pressed inward close to but never touching, her vagina. Then I brushed over the top of her cloth covered anus and mom nearly went ballistic with an orgasm. Oh, how I wanted to push my finger into her anus and fuck her with it until she had another. I held myself to course, she would have to ask.

"I think we are ready for some hot oil treatment." I said, my hand still on her ass and my thumb just resting on her anus. I felt her pucker against it and added just the slightest pressure that sent mom moaning. "Oh, yes, hot oil, please, don't ever stop." Mom said, her voice almost a whimper now as she bumped her butt up against my hand. I added the hot oils to mom's calf and worked them in moving up in a steady pace until I was close to her shammy and then hesitated. "Oh that feels so wonderful Louie, please don't stop." "I have to mom, the oil will ruin the shammy." I explained and then added. "I can work on your lower back and legs after that. It will also help keep the muscle at bay."

"No, please work on my like you were." Mom nearly begged me and to my astonishment reached back and pulled her shammy off tossing it to the floor. There it was, open to my very eyes and lust was mom's anus and seeping vagina, I could tell how wet she was and I wanted to burry my mouth over her vagina and drink her juices as she came. I added the hot oils onto my mother's now naked feathery ass and began to work her muscles again. She was back to moaning and as the oils worked their way in, I added more oil using the valley of her ass to make sure it made its way to her anus and vagina I worked the oils in, occasionally touching her anus with my fingers. I would add just a hint of pressure and that would set her off again.

It would seem that mom had released herself to me completely and as I massaged her, she became more excited each time my fingers would come close to her vagina or anus. It seemed it would trigger a new orgasm every time this occurred. Her excitement grew not in just mom but in me as well and my massage turned toward sex. I would hold and push my finger into mom's anus as my other hand still worked her muscles. I managed a knuckle deep with said finger as I was fucking mom's ass with it, she, whimpering and pushing her ass back to take more finger into her.

Then, even though she was still pushing and whimpering, mom spoke, her voice broken in whimpers and grunts as she pushed back until I was the second knuckle deep in my mother's ass. "Louie, nnnnmmm; ooohh mmm nnn-mmyyyy god! This uuuhhnnnmmm! Izzzzzzz w-wrrong!" Her ass was not fucking back on my fingers as I leaned in and kissed her on the middle of her back. "No Mom, this has never felt so right." I whispered in her ear as I allowed my thumb to brush her vagina lips, causing them to open like a morning flower. I could see  
the pinkness drink in the oil. Her hips pushed up to my thumb, causing it to slip lower against the delicate folds of her vagina, I could feel her heat. "No! nnnnnnn uuuuhhh, oooohhh! Louie! I'mmmmmm yyyyyyourrrrrrr m-m-mu-otherrrr!" 

"I don't care mom; you are my destiny and I want to be yours." I was so close, she was fucking back now not just on my fingers in her ass but my thumb rubbing the length of her vagina, all the while I felt her orgasms rocking her. "B-b-but; Louie! Mmmmnnnfff; ah ah nnn oh; I l-l-  
looovvvvvvvvve y-youuu a-as a m-m-motheerrrr!" she panted, her hips rotating and pushing back, I was so afraid that I might lose her to some ideology against incest. It was one barrier I had not thought about getting mom to cross. "Mom, no one loves you like I do, I'll always be here for you and I promise I will always make you happy." Mom whimpered and pushed back as I spoke of my devotion to her. "No one loves you like I do because no one knows you as intimately as I do." I said taking a chance.

Mom said nothing, only whimpered and responded to my actions. I decided I would take another chance and pulled the drawstring on my shorts then tighty whities, leaving me naked from the waist down and lowered the table so I could stand over mom's ass with both knees on the table. Instead of my thumb, I let my penis lay in the furrow of her vagina. "Louie!" Mom gasped at the feel of my penis. "No Baby!" she whimpered as she grinds her vagina over the length of my penis. "This is wrong!" "No Mom, this is right!" I said keeping the friction going. I would have to do something soon or I would cum all over mom's ass and the moment would be lost. "This is where you belong, with me, as my lover so I can take care of you." "Louie, you're my son." Mom was crying now but her body continued to respond to my advances.

"I don't care Mom, I love you, more than a mother son love; I have loved you this way for two years and you are all I dream about, all I can think about." I pulled my penis back so it was resting on the mouth of mom's vagina. "Tell me that you don't love me, that you haven't had feelings of lust and desire about me. That you want me to go away. Tell me you don't want me to fuck you and make you mine and I'll never touch you again." "No!" Mom moaned but she sounded panicked. "I love you Louie, I want you son, but I need to know." "Know what Mom?" I asked sliding my penis along her quivering gash and then placed it back at her entrance and waited. "Do you honestly mean what you said?" Mom asked, her body wanting my penis. I could feel the way mom's vagina kissed the end of my penis. "That no one loves me like you do. That you'll always be here for me and that you promise that you will make me happy?" "No Mom, I'm not lying; I meant ever word I said to you." Then, you're in love with me?." "yes."

Mom pushed her vagina up so the head of my penis slipped into the folds of her vagina and held it there. "Do you promise to love me, never leave me even as I get older?" I could feel the muscles in mom's vagina quivering on my penis tip. "Do you promise to be my defender, my lover, friend and son?" "Yes, I want you to have my children Mom, I want to love you until we both are too old to make love, I will be all of these to you and I will own your heart like it was mine." I could feel a grasping quiver in mom's vagina. She pushed her vagina up onto my hot shaft and moaned. "Then fuck me baby, fuck your mother full of ripe seed and own me, make me yours,"

This was what I had been waiting for. The confession of my mother's love for me, to tell me to own her was enough. I pushed the entirety of my penis deep into my mother's fucking vagina and her orgasm reached a new level as her body shook and her vagina sucked me in. I drove in and out of her, now happy I had fucked the older lady so hard. I felt I was ready to explode. Still, I could hold back so I could claim my mother as mine the way I had always dreamt. "I love you Mom!" I panted as I rocked back and forth driving my penis deep into my mother's vagina and listened to her moan and whimper. "I love you too baby." Mom cried, her tone was jagged and higher pitched. I could feel her vagina sucking my penis as the micro orgasms collectively built to a head. "I'm going to cum baby; cum with mommy!" she whaled as her ass fucked back against my assaulting penis with nearly the same force I was using to drive my penis deep into her vagina. It had brought me to the edge as well. "Yes Mom, Oh my god, I'm finally going to cum in my mother's vagina." I screamed as I let loose of my cum.

"Yes baby!" 0ur bodies moved as one and I was feeling my mother up as she was whimpering and moaning. So loud in fact, I was almost afraid our neighbors would hear. "Fuck your mother's vagina, give me your babies!" We lay that way for a long time, my penis still thick and hard in her vagina as mom seemed to slumber. When I was sure I had left my penis inside my mother's vagina long enough to confirm she had received my fertile cum, I pulled out and watched. When no cum came out, I positioned my thick penis at mom's anus entrance and pushed in.

"Oh God!" Mom's eyes opened wide. "Yes baby; fuck my ass, I love my ass getting fucked!" Mom was whimpering even more than when I came deep inside of her vagina. She had pulled her knees up and fucked back onto my penis doggy style and her ass was hot and grasping at my penis. I was nearing another huge cum. Our bodies slapped together with sweat, oil and our juices as we fucked each other bunches. Suddenly, I felt my legs getting wet and I thought mom had gone pee., but it was her squirting her juices as her orgasm peeked. I came again deep in her bowls as a result.

We showered together to clean up before I took mom into her room, setting her on the bed. I moved between her legs and tasted her vagina for the first time. Mom was delicious, she began to whimper and moan almost immediately. She lay back in bed and placed her feet on the mattress so she could lift and gyrate her hips for my tongues access. I drove my tongue deep into her vagina, tasting her and the remnants of my own not so long-ago deposited cum.

I couldn't help wondering while savoring the flavor of my mother, if that first act of making love had impregnated her with our first child. I was still hard as a rock. I kissed and sucked her vagina while my tongue played with her clitoris. Mom bounced her hips as if she could get more of her into my mouth. "Yes, baby, there, there; nnnnnn! THERE!" mom cried as I tasted her renewed juices flowing into my mouth. I moved my body around to allow mom a chance to return the favor. Basically going 69. She too my penis and sucked my penis into her mouth all the way to the back of her throat where her throat muscles swallowed me over and over in their own penis massage. "Oh god Mom; I'm going to cum if you keep that up!" I warned, feeling my balls boil. Her sucking became more urgent, her spit slathered my penis and her face made a wet sucking sound as her tongue danced with my penis as if it were a thick tongue itself. All the while her throat muscles danced on the tip of my penis continuously sending shivers of excitement to my balls. I was going to cum.

I drove my mouth back into my mother's vagina tasting her as I played with her clitoris. I could hear her whimpering around my penis as her climax rushed to its peek along with mine. As I grunted, I felt moms vagina open and squirt into my mouth as we both filled each other up. Our bodies jerked as we swallowed each other's juices. I was in heaven; I had never felt anything so bliss as the both of us cumming together.  
Mom continued to suck my penis as I pulled wetly from her lips and turned, driving our lips together and sharing each other on our tongues. I was still hard and drove my penis back into my mother's hungry vagina. "Oh Louie, my baby!" Mom whimpered. "Fuck me baby; put your baby in your mother; make me yours completely; fuck me full of you!"

The sound of hearing my mother talk so raunchy was a huge turn on for me and I could again feel my balls tighten. "I will Mom, I will fuck you full of my child and love you like no other duckling could." I drove my hips deep into my mother's vagina, her legs wrapping around me, pulling me deeper into her as her fingernails drug through my feathery back flesh. I felt her vagina sucking me harder and faster. "Ooooooohhhh! I'mmmmm cuummmiing!" Mom gasped as our mutual orgasms consumed us in a lover's heat. Our bodies' spasm together as the release of so much subsided and we drifted into slumber with me still fully in her, holding my seed deep inside. The seduction was complete, mom was mine and I owned her. What I had not understood though, was when we had accepted our love for each other and I gave as much as I could to my mother, that it had meant she also owned me. But it didn't matter, our love only grew and grew. Not just between us but inside my mother, our love grew, at least I hoped.

As the two closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep, an audible sigh of pleasure was heard from the other side of the wall. Through a crack big enough not to have to press your eyes against to see everything but small enough not to be noticed, he had watched. Huey leaned back in the chair he had set up. He was fully nude, except for his red baseball cap and completely covered in his own cum, his hand still on his penis as it deflated. It too was covered in his cum and some lubricant. He had seen enough. 

Huey had become suspicious from the get go but upon seeing no initial funny business at first, he had dismissed the notion that anyone would want to trample on the secret love he had for his mother. A love that was more than just a sons love for his mother. This was a more intimate love like the kind he had seen tonight between Louie and Della. Until now, Huey didn't have the duckling balls to tell his mother how he really felt, to show her. Now that Louie had begun encroaching on his territory however, things were going to change. Della would either love them both or Huey would make sure no one got intimate love from her.

So, when Louie had started to massage Della after Abigail left, that's when Huey had become suspicious. His suspicions were confirmed when he secretly saw his brother masturbating in their room while thinking about their mom. Louies moaning her name confirmed that. Now, as Louie began to get more intimate with Della, Huey had begun masturbating more eventually watching the pair through cracks or other hiding places. Usually, quickly cumming into a container before returning to whatever he had been working on before. But his sessions grew bolder. He becoming naked after a while and finally, tonight, taking his sweet time, adding in some lube and teasing himself to the point he thought he was going to pass out because he just couldn't hold back anymore. 

The end result was how he looked tonight. Naked except for his baseball cap, completely covered in his own cum from head to toe and with sex lube, on top of cum, still on his penis. As Huey leaned his head back, catching his breath and his penis finally became unerect, he noticed that Louie was the same size as him both erect and not, he let go and let his arm dangle. He shut his eyes and gave himself a short nap, planning to take action once he woke up. Oh yes, things would be different now.....

END


End file.
